As If I Needed More Proof
by Cheekyy.Kikii
Summary: When Edward leaves, Bella changes. Drastically. Are these changes for the better, or worst? Now she goes by Izzy and she is the bad-ass of the town. She's lead singer of her band with Jacob and Embry (both human). What happens when she gets an invitation to Tanya and Edwards wedding? Will she go? Will she let Edward back into her life? Cullen's Vamps. Rated for swearing/dark themes


**As If I Needed More Proof**

**Summary**

When Edward leaves, Bella changes. Drastically. Are these changes for the better, or worst? Now she goes by Izzy and she is the bad-ass of the town. She's lead singer of her band with Jacob and Embry (both human). What happens when she gets an invitation to Tanya and Edwards wedding? Will she go, or will she let Edward back into her life? Cullen's Vamps, no werewolves. Rated for swearing and dark themes.

**AN: **Thank you for checking out my story! This is something I started several years ago, and I wanted to start back up again. I've rewritten the first two chapters, so you may have read them before. Just some cleaning up, and better writing (hopefully) than when I was 15. Just a heads up, in my story Jacob and Embry are human; however the Cullen's are still vampire. Please review with what you think, hope to see, or any predictions you have. (They're much more fun to write than the standard 'cool update soon.') Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer; however, I do own this plot line so please no stealing.**_

**As If I Needed More Proof**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

Throwing my keys onto the desk, I walked towards my bedroom. Band practice was a bust and I was exhausted. I'm surprised I made it through the entire day without a single drink. Man, was I gonna be a real bitch tomorrow.

As I headed towards my room, my eyes zeroed in on the stack of mail next to my keys. Well, more appropriately, on the piece of paper _on top_ of the stack of mail next to my keys. 'Edward.' That was the name that caught my eyes. Just thinking of that name made me want to hit something. I had done everything in my power not to think of him. That part of my life was over, and I vowed never to allow my heart to be crushed like that again. He _ruined_ me, and now that dumbshit was sending me fancy fucking cards. I was living in Portland now, how did her find me,?

I read aloud in a whiny ass mimicking voice. "We would be honored to have you present for this wonderful occasion. * Edward and Tanya's Wedding*…" My throat closed.

Wait…_wedding_? My heart stopped, before picking up double pace. _Wedding…. Edward… Tanya… _He's getting married? I couldn't believe my eyes. I was pissed. No, I was more than pissed. I was _livid_. He had the nerve to send me this invitation, after he promised to stay out of my life? I hear nothing, no matter how grateful I was for it, and then this? More than all of that, I was pissed at myself. For having this kind of reaction. For not tearing it up the second I saw it. For fucking _caring._ With a low growl, I snatched up my keys and headed to my favorite place to forget.

"Brian! Gimme another martini!" I slurred slightly as I titled my head back and let the olives fall into my mouth. I moaned at the taste just as a new glass was placed in front of me. "Mmm. Thanks, Bria-Bria" I laughed as a scowl made its appearance on his toned face.

Brian was a fairly tall and was in his early thirties. He was easily 6'3", and he had short black hair that dropped down onto his forehead and into his eyes. His chin had a small amount of stubble that never seemed to go away. His eyes were a striking blue that could be as cold as ice, or as soft as snow; call me cliché, but it's true. The man was a fucking God.

Without warning, my mind began to compare him to my ex. The man who ripped my heart open and left me to rot in Forks. The one who was now getting married. That's what caused me to spend another night here, drunk at the bar and ready to sleep with Brian...for the eighth time. Brian was much tanner… obviously warmer… oh, _and not a fucking prude. _

Interrupting my thoughts, he walked over to me, wiping his hands on his apron and untying it. "Got any plans for the night?"

"Nope. Why?" He smiled in response, a look of lust in his eyes. "What are you planning, mister?"

"I think you know," he replied. I shook my head in innocence. "What do you say we hop on my bike and head over to _Casa de Isabell_?"

"Did you really just say that? One, you're such a fucking dork., and two, don't ever call me Isabella again."

Rolling his eyes, I followed him out back and over to his motorcycle. Always so cautious, he pushed a helmet into my hands. A start of the engine, a few revs, and we were off. There was something about speeding down the street on a motorcycle; the sheer speed, the wind hitting your face… it reminded me of speeding through the woods in Forks on the back off- _no_. I would not let that thought finish. Tightening my grip on Brian, I knew we'd be at my apartment in seconds. With a sharp turn, we arrived to my building. I hopped off and ran towards the stairs. There was a chuckle behind me.

"Someone's a little eager." Brian laughed.

"Oh, bite me."

"Maybe I will!"

Pushing through the front door, I kept my eyes away from the mail. We were into the bedroom before I knew it. Moments later and we were both stripped down and in my bed. I needed this. I needed to distract myself. Pulling him into rough kiss, I let go.

I woke up to the dreadful sound of my phone going off. Again, and again, and again. I let out a frustrated shout. Hangovers were a bitch, and if that phone didn't stop ringing in the next five seconds, my head was going to explode. I rolled over Brian and grabbed my phone, flipping it open and slamming it to my ear.

"What the_ fuck_ do you want?!" I spat at whoever was on the other end.

"Well good morning to you too." Embry replied sarcastically.

"Embry. I'm not in the fucking mood to play your dumbass games. My head is fucking pounding, it's too early in the morning, and there better be a Goddamn good reason for you calling me on a Sunday morning, my _fucking day off. _So again, what the fuck do you want?" I screamed into the phone.

Brian stirred sometime during my screaming, clearly awake now, and rolled over, burying his face in the pillow. He was so hot when he was half asleep… and naked in my bed. Memories from last night came flowing into my mind, and I smiled for the first time since that damn invitation arrived. My smile grew with the next words that escaped from Embry's mouth.

"Izzy, you'll never believe the gig I just got the band."

"Gig? How much?" My ears perked at the idea of money coming in.

"Ten grand, Iz. Ten _fucking_ grand!" He sounded like he was seconds away from pissing himself.

"Did you hear him? Ten fucking grand Iz, holy fucking shit!" Jacob piped in, reminding me of the pounding in my skull.

"Get over here now, we've gotta have a band meeting." _Excuse me?_

"_Fuck that_! It's my day off, I am not-"

"Shut the fuck up and get over here." Embry cut me off. "Kick Brian to the curb like you always do, get on your fucking bike, and get over here. Now. This is ten fucking-"

"_Ten fucking grand_, yeah, I know. I'll be there in 10 minutes, just shut the fuck up. And there better be food when I get there or I fucking swear..." Brian rolled over at the mention of food, his messy hair covering his eyes. He was just sex on legs, that man.

"Get out, I'm leaving."

"What? It's not even 10 yet, and it's your day off." He just rolled back over.

"Brian. I'm leaving. Get the fuck out." I was so not in the mood for this. I got up and walked to my bathroom, picking up Brian's underwear and stuffing it in my drawer. You don't wanna get out of my bed? Then you don't get your underwear back. I grabbed some Motrin and downed a couple pills before jumping in the shower and scrubbing away the glorious sweat of Brian from my body. It was only a matter of seconds before the door opened and Brian slipped in.

"You fucker, are you not listening to me? Get the fuck out of my apartment! I have places to go." My patience was wearing thin.

"Oh please, like you don't want all of this."

"Why the fuck do I sleep with you? You're such a cocky asshole."

"And that's why you love me, Izzy. Now pass me the soap."

"Fuck you. If you're not out of my apartment by the time I leave, your clothes are going out the window and I'm locking you out in the hallway, naked."

With that I got out of the shower and made my way to the closet. Fuck this. I was supposed to sleep all day, or walk around my apartment half-naked and drink. Now I have to put on real clothes and be presentable. Fucking Embry. I threw on some black skinny jeans, a pair of black boots, and a white tank top before heading to my kitchen. Where the fuck did I put my keys?

"Izzy…." Brian taunted.

"_What_?"

He was standing by the door in a towel, dangling my keys. I grabbed them and pushed him out the door, locking it.

"Izzy! Izzy, come on baby, let me in!" When he didn't respond, he raised his voice. "Izzy! What the fuck, Iz!"

"I warned you, Brian!" I shouted through the door; I grabbed his clothes and threw them out my window. I opened the door, punching Brian in the stomach so he wouldn't have a chance to run inside. I shut the door behind me, locking him out. "Be glad I let you have a towel. Maybe next time you'll go home when I fucking tell you to."

With that I was out the building and on my bike. God, I love this bike. If there was one thing I loved more than anyone, it would be this bike. I revved the engine to piss off the people sleeping in the buildings next to me and was flying off to Embry's place. As soon as I pulled up Jacob was out of the garage running up to me. I swear he was like a fucking puppy.

"Ten fucking grand, Izzy! Ten _fucking_ grand!" Next thing I knew I was off the ground spinning.

"What the fuck, Jake? Put me down dammit!"

"Sorry, Iz, I'm just so excited." He said, giving me that stupid childish grin.

"Well, contain your fucking excitement. I have a hangover, and that stupid look on your face isn't helping."

"Come here." Embry called from the garage, waving me over. "Ten grand, Iz. Am I good or what?" he said, overflowing with pride and arrogance.

"_If_ this pulls through, then I guess so. But I'm still gonna kick your ass."

"What? Why?" He held his hands up in surrender.

"Since when are you allowed to accept an offer on a gig? That's _my_ job."

"Yeah, but I-"

"Ah-ah, no. It's my job, and it's my job for a fucking reason. Remember the last time you accepted a gig?" The image of hundreds of teenagers with Yakamas flashed in my mind.

"I know, I know, I remember. I won't do it again. Unless of course, it pays ten-

"-fucking grand." We all joined it. I got it, it was a shit load of money. But the next person to say 'ten fucking grand' was going to get hit in the throat.

"What's your problem this morning? Did Brian accidentally call you by another girl's name in bed last night?" Jake elbowed me. Fucking prick.

"No, he did not. Not that it's any of your fucking business."

"They why are you so damn grumpy?" Embry asked.

"What's with the fucking interrogation? I'm grumpy because it's 9:30 in the morning on a Sunday, and you fucking woke me up, that's why."

"Like that's all." He gave up with the look I was giving. "Whatever. There's food inside, let's go."

"Let's go feed the monster before she eats us all." Jacob whispered to Embry.

"You guys are fucking cocksuckers. Why am I friends with you?"

"Because no one else is brave enough to breathe around you, let alone befriend you." Jacob responded.

"What the fuck ever, Jake. You aren't brave, you're a pussy." I mumbled.

"You are what you eat." he replied with a cheeky ass grin.

"Good one." I rolled my eyes. "Now, what is this gig? Who's gonna pay that much for some small band? Is it some rich bitch 16 year old party or something?" I plopped down on the couch, shoving a chocolate donut into my mouth.

"It's some wedding for some rich ass family. What was the name…" Embry trailed off.

"Cullen! That's what it was. Cullen and Denali or some shit like that." Jake finished.


End file.
